creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Watcher Can See You... Always
My Mission Hello I am here to... Well, I guess I'm just telling you about events over the past couple days that have gotten me extremely paranoid. I recently read an article on this site, "The Watcher." You know, the one about the thing that watches you while you sleep. I have my own account, and am not sure how much time I have left to tell you... No, to warn you. First of all, this isn't some bullshit "warning" this is real and you are all in danger. One night, "IT" came to me, not the watcher from the Creepypasta but something different, it told me I had to get the word out, that I could save people. I realize now that it was lying. It was tall but quiet, with seemingly no mouth as its voice seemed to echo in my head constantly, and one instant it was there, the next it was gone, the room left cold and empty feeling. First Sightings I guess realistically I shouldn't be telling you this but if you already read this far, it's too late to stop. The night after that was filled with nightmares, not the usual kind but the kind where you can't separate dream from reality, sometimes even occurring in a familiar environment like my home, a friend's house, even the park down the road, every time was nearly the same, with a hunched over man, or what seemed to be a man, in the distance just standing there watching... Watching me. Over the days following the dreams, I began to feel uncomfortable, not in the "stop touching me" sense, but more in the sense that I was not safe, that nowhere was safe, and that something was always staring at me. Two days later was the first time I saw it. I was walking home, like any other night through the park near my house for a shortcut, when I saw a pale figure walking down the street towards me. Thinking it was a drunk homeless, I ran towards him asking if he needed help. I was met with a scream and the thing turned and ran down the street on all fours, almost like an animal. That night I got maybe 3 hours of sleep max as I couldn't shake the feeling that something was in the room with me. If only I had known how right I was I would have skipped town, just up and left. Obviously though I had no idea what was going on. Things get worse The next night at around the same time waking home, I found an odd red liquid in the grass, less like blood and more like saliva. I yelled and ran back to my house only to find a note on my door. "I can see you, I am always with you, watching, waiting." I freaked out, I literally had a full on panic attack, who the hell was watching me, why were they tormenting me and what was that red liquid I had seen? I called the police but by the time they got to my house the note was gone, vanished out of my pocket, no red liquid either. I was beginning to think I was going crazy. That is, until last night when for the first time, I truly saw it. It was tall, and very pale, standing over the side of my bed that same red liquid dripping from where it's mouth should have been, only, it had no mouth, just a twisted smile like line of red. I almost screamed but thought that it must be another dream. That thought was quickly put out of my head when I realized this was the same thing that was warning me about danger. I rubbed my eyes and when I pulled away my hands, it was gone. In the end, It truly does not matter Why am I writing this if there is no hope? Well by reading this you now know of him, and to know of him is to become a target. It may be too late for me, as I hear him scratching at my door, and I know the wood can not hold much longer, but if I have to go down, I'm taking you to hell with me. Category:Beings